“The World’s Strictest Parents” - The Hills Family of Springfield, Illinois
Part 1: Introduction Welcome back to another episode of The World’s Strictest Parents! Where 2 teenagers are sent to strict families in hopes they will change! In this episode, gaming addict and eager William, along with gold digger and party girl Tawna, will be sent to the Hills family, who are corrupt Buddhists who have a “unique” way of parenting. Will this radical approach put these teens in check? Find out on this episode of The World’s Strictest Parents! Theme plays Part 2: Meet the Teens/Family Here, in the small town of Mont Airy, Maryland, is William. William: I love video games! In fact, William spends at least 8 hours a day playing video games nonstop! Violette: We tried everything, but William will not get down and have family time! Bill: That jerk has no respects! The family run a Youtube channel called Violette1st. Here, they document all of William’s rages. Violette: He is a pyromaniac and like to destroy things! William: They are idiots! I only destroy because it is a stress reliever! Andy: At one point, William called me the f word and beated me up with a mop! Violette: I wasn’t recording at that time, but this led to William being charged with assault! Violette and Bill are optimistic about William being shipped to a strict family. Bill: We hope that jerk can learn to be respectful around us and not be a pain! Violette: I just want the old William back... Meanwhile on the west coast, we have Tawna from Long Beach, California. Tawna: This place is a dump! I wish we lived in Beverly Hills or Calabasas! Tawna has an extreme case of partying and gold digging. Alice: My daughter spends every night partying and getting drunk! David: She also only dates boys who have rich families. Tawna: I plan on dating Jaden Smith or one of the Kardashian’s. Tawna is so out of control, so is currently on probation for a DUI! Tawna: The police arrested me for no reason! I’m innocent! Alice has a reason of why Tawna is like this... Alice: She lost her twin sister Emily when she was only 3. She was a good girl... now she’s bad... David: We hope that those strict parents teach her to behave and respect elders! Today, William and Tawna are flying down to the O’Hare International Airport in Chicago, Illinois. Tawna: Hello! I’m Tawna! William: Whatever! Tawna: Aren’t you gonna say hi back? William: I’m rekting scrubs on Smash Bros! But I’m William. Tawna: He’s probably from an old, stinky town and he relies on video games for pleasure! From here, the teens will drive to Springfield, Illinois to meet the Hills family. The Hills family consists of Jonathan the father, Katie the mother, and their 2 sons Javon and Giovan. Jonathan: We are Buddhists who want a peaceful world. Jonathan works as host for the Buddhism Hotline, while Katie is a preschool teacher. Their Buddhism, however, is pretty strict. Katie: We can only eat green peas, we can’t play video games, and we can’t have “S-Word Contact”. Jonathan: We have all cut off our genitalia's just so we won’t have s-word contact! The family also attends the local Buddhist temple, and they follow a strict rule for the kids. Jonathan: We don’t want them to grow up as sinners and support the T word! Producer: You mean Donald Trump? Jonathan: Yes! That man is a racist! Katie: We want to let these teens know that Buddha is their helper, and they need to embrace him so they can go to nirvana. Jonathan: I can’t wait to meet them! Part 3: 1st Day The taxi has reached their destination, and it’s time for a welcome. William and Tawna: Hello! The two shake hands with the Hills family as they introduce theirselves. Jonathon: Javon and Giovan have both lend their rooms for you 2 to sleep in. William: Where are the video games? Katie: We don’t allow video games. William: Why not? Jonathon: You’ll find out soon. William: This is ridiculous! No video games? What kind of parents ban video games? Tawna: These sickos! Soon, it’s time for the rules. Jonathan: As a Buddhist, we are suppose to follow the rules of Buddha and the Buddhism religion. Katie: Did you know that women are superior to men in Buddhism? Tawna: Well that’s cool! William: Also, why are video games banned? Jonathan: Because video games cause people to commit school shootings! Katie: We also don’t tolerate bad words, S-Word Contact, other religions, “The Devil’s Lettuce”, and Drake. William: What’s wrong with Drake? Jonathan: He stole my song “Buddha’s Plan”! Katie: Not to mention he is not a kid friendly rapper! Jonathan: So by signing, you agree to the rules and that breaking them will lead to consequences. The 2 sign the contract. Jonathan: Congratulations! Now I have a hotline to start in a few minutes. William: Can we be in it? Jonathan: Sure! Jonathan has a Buddhism Hotline where he and his workers work to spread Buddhism. However, things don’t go as planned... Jonathan: ARE THEY PLAYING RAM RANCH?!?! Ariana: Yeah! William: Laughing Jonathan: WILLIAM IT IS NOT FUNNY!!! Rajeev: Also, where is Tawna? Tawna has skipped the hotline, and is now blasting Drake songs through the house. Jonathan: Is that Drake? William: This is fire! William proceeds to dance. Jonathan: WILLIAM!!! Things were so bad, Jonathan had to end the stream early. Jonathan: You 2 were being very disrespectful! William: It’s not our fault the hotline is boring! Tawna: And your rules are shit! Jonathan: DO NOT SAY THE S WORD!!! Tawna: Shit shit shit! Jonathan: If you weren’t a woman, I would punish you! William has excused himself to his room. He had brought a portable TV and his Xbox. William: GET REKT!!! Jonathan came in his room to see what was the commotion. Jonathan: IS THAT A VIDEO GAME?!?! William: NO!!! Jonathan proceeds to destroy the TV and Xbox. John Let me check Will Browser history Good things about video games John WHAT! DID HE SEARCHED GOOD THINGS ABOUT VIDEO GAMES NO WAY THAT IS LYING THOSE NEWS ARTICES AND VIDEOS CLIAMING VIDEO GAMES ARE GOOD FOR YOU! William: YOU FREAKING SCRUB!!! I HATE YOU SO MUCH!!! Jonathan: YOU AND TAWNA WILL NOT HAVE OUR GREEN PEA SUPPER FOR TONIGHT!!! William: GOOD!!! William and Tawna ended up sneaking in McDonald’s just so they won’t go to bed hungry. Jonathan: I am very shocked that these individuals caused so much havoc on the first day! Katie: Lets just hope that they behave better tomorrow... Part 4: School Day Today, the teens will be going to school. William: Why do we have to wear these stupid uniforms? Jonathan: You need to look presentable! The school they will be going to is the Springfield Buddhist Academy. The principle, Xing Hou, believes education and discipline are vital in child development. Xing: Knowledge is power. And these children will get some of the best education in this school. Already, Tawna is not happy with the school. Tawna: I’m pretty sure it’s gonna be one of those strict Catholic schools, but Buddhist style! William: Yeah! And they give kids detention for little to no reason whatsoever! When they arrive, they are introduced by Xing Hou. Xing: Welcome to the Springfield Buddhist Academy, we’re so pleased to have you here. However, you still need to follow the rules like all other students. The class consist of lessons that are beyond the knowledge of children, and William and Tawna thinks that it is crazy. William: They’re making 4th Graders do Algebra! Tawna: And we got to do Animal Anatomy, Space Mathematics, Pali Canon Studies, and an entire course on how to be a psychologist! William: We’re too young to do this shit! 2 classes later, the teens have had enough. Teacher: Welcome back, class! Today, we will learn about the anal canal of animals. William: We’re done here! Tawna: Me too! Teacher: Get back here! William: FUCK OFF!!! The security guards have been called off to try and get the teens, but they were too fast! William: I think we lost them. Tawna: God damn that was crazy! William: Wanna go out to Taco Bell? Tawna: Sure! I getting kind of hungry! So they both changed their clothes and went out to Taco Bell. Jonathan: I can’t believe they escaped school! Katie: Who know where they are! Eventually, the teens have been spotted. Jonathan: WILLIAM AND TAWNA!!! WHAT THE BUDDHA ARE YOU TWO DOING?!?! William: We’re not gonna be learning anal canals and extreme space math equations! Katie: It’s part of learning! Tawna: But it’s shit! Jonathan: STOP SWEARING!!! William: WE DON’T GIVE A DAMN!!! Katie: And why are you eating at Taco Bell? Jonathan: THEY DON’T SERVE GREEN PEAS AND HAVE ADOLF HITLER AS THEIR MASCOT!!! William: THAT’S BULLSHIT!!! Jonathan: IT’S FACTS!!! THEY EVEN PROVED IT ON CNN!!! Tawna: CNN is fake news! Katie: You 2 are gonna go back to the school and apologize to Xing Hou for your behavior! William: No we’re not! Jonathan: Yes you are! Or else you will be punished! Tawna: Fuck no! William: Go eat dick! Jonathan: EXCUSE ME?!?! The teens were forced to go back to school and apologize. Tawna: I am sorry for running away and- William: FUCK THIS SHIT!!! William threw a massive tantrum, and it took 3 guards to sedate him. Jonathan: These teens are getting out of hand. And we need to save them from a life of hell before it is too late! Part 5: Reinforcement In order to get William and Tawna to understand their bad behavior, the family is going to a homeless shelter. Jonathan: These are people who weren’t saved by Buddha, and are now suffering because they made non-Buddhist friendly choices! Katie: We will volunteer to help the homeless. Tawna liked the volunteer work, but William wasn’t so ecstatic... William: This is shit! I hate it! Jonathan: William this is a kid friendly institution and you will not say the s word! William: I don’t care! As punishment, Jonathan made William ate an entire pizza when they get home! Jonathan: My kids hate eating pizza. So being forced to do so is torture. However, William enjoyed the pizza. William: Best meal of my life! Katie: You were suppose to hate it! William: Well I don’t think it work, did it? Jonathan: Don’t be disrespectful! William: WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP?!?! As William got worse, Tawna started to improve. Katie: Her attitude is down, she’s been helping around and behaving in school. One night, however, Jonathan was arrested. Police: He was caught having sex with a cat, and in Illinois, beastiality is a felony. Katie: Crying This is all just a big misunderstanding! I will fight for his rights! TO BE CONTINUED Category:Fanfic Category:The World’s Strictest Parents